Puzzle Pieces
by Spazzumtard
Summary: "Happy Hanukkah, Isabella." - Due to college and finals, Isabella missed Hanukkah with her family. She's stuck in her apartment, all by her lonesome, celebrating a 'belated Hanukkah' of sorts. She misses her family dearly, but she also misses a gift she gets every year from someone she doesn't know. Imagine her surprise when she still gets it, even far from home. College!Age


**Alright, so this isn't exactly a ****_Christmas_**** fic. There are a lot of Christmas Ferbella fics going around right now. PLUS, I already wrote one. Yes, it was a few months back, but it was still Christmas. Anyway, since Isabella is Jewish, I decided to challenge myself a bit and do a Hanukkah story.**

**Fair warning, I do not know much (if anything) about Hanukkah. I did some research, but I probably have messed something up. Any help from those who celebrate Hanukkah would be much appreciated. Don't flame me for it, just tell me what I need to change and I will ASAP. Thank you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't know Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

Isabella huffed and fell backwards onto her bed. Today had been her last day of classes before her college closed between semesters (aka: Christmas break). She could _finally_ start to relax and celebrate. Her roommates had been gracious enough to offer to celebrate Hanukkah with her, but she had told them they didn't need to because she wasn't going to be able anyway. After all, it had come early this year—late November to early December—still during school days.

She figured she _could_ have gone to some of the communal celebratory meetings when she had the time, but it seemed like every single Jewish male (no matter the age, as long as they had had their Bar Mitzvah) had decided she would be their future wife.

It wasn't worth it.

Her three roommates weren't due to be back yet—one had a date with her boyfriend, one was out with some of the girls she hung out with as a 'Finally Freedom' party, having finished finals. Isabella had been invited along, but she declined (I know, it shocked her too) in favor of spending the evening unwinding. Her last roommate (poor thing) still had another class before her day ended.

Isabella sat up and stretched, her shoulders popping. She went to their small kitchen and started making herself a small dinner, humming a holiday tune.

* * *

They day after finals had finished; all of her roommates began their travels home to spend Christmas with their families. _Finally_ having the apartment all to herself (YES!), she opened the box her mom had sent her earlier in the year and began pulling out a smaller, personal Menorah and some candles. Clearing off the table underneath the window, they were the first thing she set up. Then, from a second box, she pulled out (and untangled) some Christmas lights, stringing them along the window edges and around the living area.

She decorated with some extras as well, like tinsel (she always like tinsel—it was pretty) and others. By the time she was done, she was sweating but feeling very accomplished. The room looked beautiful and festive.

Her gaze fell onto the candles and she felt her heart grow heavy. This was the first year she would spend the Holidays alone without her family. But she felt herself grin a little when she thought about how this would also be her first year not having any gifts to open every night. "Maybe I'll just have to go out and get myself some small gifts for every night," she murmured, joking to herself.

There was one gift she was going to miss though. She wasn't even sure who it was from, but she received something from them every year. Every day of Hanukkah, she would get a puzzle piece. On the last day, they would make a map and she would follow it to find a perfect gift.

When she was younger and rather naive, she believed the pieces were from Phineas. Then one year, his grandparents invited him and Ferb to visit them for Christmas. Ferb had declined, but Phineas had gone and it was during him being gone that she had received the puzzle pieces. After that, she started thinking they were from her parents. But she never asked, and they never told. If it was from them, why ruin the fun of the mystery?

Isabella looked out the window. It was almost getting dark. On an impulse, she decided to go check the mail once more—maybe they mailman hadn't made his pass yet when Natalie (roommate) had checked earlier. As she wrapped herself in her coat, she told herself that it was ridiculous to even get her hopes up. Even if her family had sent her something, what were the chances she would get it on the exact day she started celebrating (a belated) Hanukkah?

She opened her door and shivered in the sudden chill, but she pushed forward. Forcing her key into the mailbox, she opened it and was actually surprised to find a couple of letters inside. Maybe she was right when she thought the mailman hadn't made his run before—or maybe Natalie hadn't even checked the mail that day. It wouldn't be the first time.

She grabbed the letters and rushed back inside to the warmth of her apartment. She flipped through the mail—_bill, bill, card from landlords, Karen's grandma sent her a card; I should call her tomorrow, bill_—she froze in shock.

There was a letter for her! Maybe her family _had_ sent her something for Hanukkah?

But wait…that wasn't her mom or dad's handwriting. She tore open the flap.

Inside was another envelope, but she knew this envelope. It was the same one that her puzzle pieces came in. She had to actively keep herself from ripping it open. Instead, she set it down next to the first candle. She went into the kitchen, made herself some hot cocoa, and grabbed the box of matches they kept in there. She set aside her hot cocoa to cool a little and softly recited the blessings before striking a match and lighting the first candle.

She grabbed her cocoa and the envelope and settled herself in a nearby chair. In the flickering candlelight, she opened the envelope. Unlike every year before, inside there was something else along with the puzzle piece—a card.

It was a simple "Thinking of you for the Holidays" card, but it still brought a smile to her face. It wasn't signed, but she found herself not caring. Isabella stared at the puzzle piece while drinking her cocoa, trying to figure out what it could be, but she couldn't—she never could actually. Every year, the last puzzle piece would be what made the picture clear, but before that she couldn't even guess.

Isabella left the candle burning until she was ready to go to bed. She never noticed that the first envelope didn't have a postmark on it.

* * *

During the next seven days, whenever Isabella would look at the wall next to the window where she had taped her puzzle pieces (as she got a new one, she worked with it until she found where she thought it would fit), she would wonder who actually sent these to her and what she was going to get. She had already called her mom the day after getting the first one, but she had known nothing about the puzzle her daughter was getting—nor did she know who had given them to her every year before.

Isabella was in the middle of a mystery and she was torn. She wanted to know, but she also _didn't_ want to know. What if, by knowing, the mystery vanished and it wasn't fun anymore?

She also wondered if whoever was sending her these pieces was maybe like a secret admirer. After all, she was still a young woman. She had gotten over Phineas around Sophomore year in High School, when it became clear that he wasn't going to grow out of his obliviousness anytime in the near future…or distant future actually. But she never really found another guy to _like-like_. Yes, she went on some dates, but none of them ever felt like boyfriend material.

A part of her wondered if maybe, by clinging to her crush on Phineas for so long, she had somehow damaged her relationship-o-meter…

She shook that thought out of her head. It was (finally) getting to be dusk. She had gone out earlier to check the mail—just to give her something to do, although she was also anxious about her last piece of the puzzle—but wasn't expecting the card to be there. The other days, it wouldn't be there until closer to evening. Today, however, it was there in the early afternoon.

It was torture! She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't open it until after the candles had been lit, but now she would see it every time she walked through the living room. Sometime she'd even catch herself just staring at it, as if she was hoping to open it telekinetically or to see the last piece with x-ray vision or something.

She ended up locking herself in her room until it was time to light the candles.

She forced herself to remain calm and reverent while saying the blessings and lighting the Menorah. But when they were finished and she was free to open her last card, she hesitated. She liked receiving these puzzles—it was like a little piece of home—and she didn't want it to end.

She took a breath and opened the small envelope and pulled out the card and the puzzle piece. She almost set the card aside, thinking it was like the rest—nothing written, just a store-bought card with a poem inside—but something stopped her. Maybe it was a little bit of hope that on the last day of (her) Hanukah, the person sending her these pieces would say something? Maybe she was hoping for a hint of who it was? She wasn't sure, but she opened the card anyway.

There was no printed poem. Just two lines.

"**_Do you want to know who I am?_**

**_Follow the Map._**"

Isabella blinked, staring at the simple message. She waited maybe two seconds before she was at the wall next to the window, putting the final piece into place. The map ended up being a strangely written message. She had to look at it diagonally to read it correctly.

_"I have your gift here with me,_

_Open your door and you will see. _

_But if you would rather not know,_

_Do not fret leaving me out in the snow. _

_Just knock on your door and I shall be gone,_

_(Wait for a moment or you __will__ catch on)_

_No worries, your gift will be left behind_

_Just look down—it's easy to find._"

Isabella smiled at the silly poem, but it faded and she ended up biting her lip instead. She was having an internal struggle—did she want to know? She was curious by nature, so of course she did, but what if knowing who it was ruined everything? Like…what if it was Baljeet? Of course if it _were_ Baljeet, Ginger would kill him…

The wind blowing against her window brought her from her internal battle with a snap decision. It was cold _and_ windy—whoever it was must be freezing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad anyway. Besides, 'What-Ifs' never got anyone anywhere. Isabella unlocked the door; keeping a hand on the lock in case she had to quickly shut/lock it (she wasn't stupid), and pulled it open.

On the other side was a man, but that was almost all she could distinguish. He was tall, but not super tall, and had strong-looking shoulders. At least…it looked like he did under his coat. Really the only thing she could see well was his bright blue eyes between layers of scarves and a hat (apparently she really _didn't _need to worry about him in the snow). And even though she couldn't see him very well, she felt a sense of peace coming from him.

She thought he must have smiled, even though she couldn't see it. But his eyes began sparkling, which usually means something like that. Then he spoke.

"Happy Hanukkah, Isabella."

All doubts rushed from her when she heard his English accent. A large smile nearly split her face. "Ferb!" He chuckled, nodding. She stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind him. "Would you like me to make you some hot cocoa or something?"

He set her gift down on a nearby table (she hadn't even noticed he was holding it) and pulled his hat off, revealing his bright green messy hair. He waited to answer until after he had tugged his two scarves (it was cold) from his face. "I would love some," he said with a grin.

"Alright," she said bubbly, ecstatic to see him. "Make yourself at home. I'll be there in a second."

While she busied herself in the kitchen, she thought about Ferb and his being the person with her puzzle pieces. It actually made a lot of sense. He was always that thoughtful, creative, quirky (in a good way) person. Everyone knew she didn't celebrate Christmas, but all of their friends would still give her Christmas gifts. She would give them all Christmas gifts as well—she didn't dislike Christmas—but for her it had always been Hanukah. It was the way she was raised.

And Ferb was the kind of person who would go out of his way to show respect to someone else's traditions.

When she came back from the kitchen, Ferb had shed his many layers and he looked more like the man she remembered. She was also pleased to see that he was still his polite self, putting his outerwear aside neatly instead of dumping it randomly. He even stood when he saw her, like a gentleman to a lady. She handed him a steaming mug and settled in on the couch, leaving room for him to sit next to her.

"So how are you?" Isabella asked. "I haven't talked to you in months. How is your family?"

Ferb hid a smile behind his mug. "They're all good—Candace is pregnant again. I think she was going to announce it on Christmas, but when they came home she couldn't help shouting it at Mum."

Isabella laughed at that mental image. Candace was still the same high-strung woman she was as a teenager. "And Phineas?" she asked casually, taking a sip.

Ferb shifted, as if uncomfortable. He also had a sudden small frown on his face, but it was hidden well. "He actually…he's doing good…I think."

"You think?"

Ferb sighed. "He actually hasn't come home yet. He went with someone else for the beginning of break."

Isabella was honestly surprised at that. Phineas not going home for the Holidays? It made no sense. "Really? Who?"

He looked away. "A girl named Olivia," he answered quietly.

Isabella looked at Ferb in confusion for a moment until she realized what he was thinking. She grinned and responded in the same bright tone she had been speaking in. "Oh, good for him! Is it serious? Are they getting engaged?" she asked, genuinely excited. After all, she'd been over Phineas for a few years now.

Ferb's eyes snapped to hers, as if searching for her true feelings. He must have found them, because his eyes widened slightly and he smiled. "I'm honestly not sure, but it's a possibility."

Isabella smirked at him. "What a diplomatic answer."

Ferb just shrugged and looked at the Menorah in the window, still burning merrily. Isabella watched him in silence for a while, just studying him. He had grown up a lot from when they were kids (obviously). He was already in his third year of college, although Isabella thought he was just going through the classes to pass time before he actually _had_ to grow up. He wasn't fit, but she could still see his arms straining against his sleeves. He had a little bit of hair growing on his face like he had shaved the day before but hadn't bothered with it today. The hair was darker—not the same shade as his bright green hair.

It looked good on him, the scruffy look. It made him look more distinguished. And his bright blue eyes were intense. Those, coupled with his accent, would make any girl melt into a puddle on the floor. But he was still single…

Wasn't he?

"What about you?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Ferb looked startled at the question. "What about me?"

_Well, in for an inch, in for a mile_, Isabella thought. "Are you seeing anyone? Anything serious going on?"

Blue eyes blinked. "Um…no. Not me. You?" he asked a little apprehensively.

"No," she answered quickly, looking away. She could feel his eyes on her, but resisted the urge to look at him.

They sat in a sort-of uncomfortable silence for a while until finally Isabella had to ask. "How were you able to get those letters to me every day? Even on Sunday when there was no mail, I still found it in the mailbox the next day."

Ferb grinned. "I didn't mail them." Isabella gave him a confused look, and he chuckled. "Your post box isn't exactly Fort Knox. As to how i got them here each day..." He reached over and grabbed her present. He silently handed it to her, but Isabella could see the anticipation in his eyes over what she would think of it.

"Thank you," she murmured, already unwrapping it. Inside the box, she found a medium sided ring. It looked kind of…techy? "What is it?"

Ferb grinned a little. "Do you remember when we made those teleporters and switched Candace and Perry's brains?"

"Yes…Oh!" She looked down at the ring again. It _was_ the mini version of one of the teleporters. "Where is the other one?" she wondered.

"At your parent's house."

That was surprising, but thoughtful. She had been missing home. When she had learned that she wasn't going to be able to make it home over the break, she had been crushed. "But…they're so small."

Ferb reached into the box and pulled it out. "I asked Mum if she still had them. She didn't ask me why I wanted them, but she did. I added some functions to them, like an on/off switch so that things can't come through by accident—you wouldn't want to throw a pair of dirty knickers around and have it come out the other side." Isabella flushed at that thought. "But the best thing, I think, is that I was able to create a shrinker button." He pointed at a small knob on the side. "You press that; it will grow back to its original size. You press it again; it will shrink to how it is now. Brilliant, isn't it?"

Isabella gaped at him. This was…amazing! And so thoughtful and so… there were too many words. And how Ferb became so enthusiastic about his work—it made her overjoyed. She couldn't help it; she flung her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

When he hugged her back, she found she didn't want to let go. She pulled back a little, just enough to look him in the eyes. She didn't know how long they stayed that way, but she was positive that she saw Ferb's eyes flick to her lips more than once.

Finally he pulled away a little. Not enough to let go over her, but to put more space between them. "I showed your parents how this works," he whispered. "They are waiting for you."

Isabella felt a smile grow on her face. "They can wait a little longer," she whispered back, pulling him closer again, but this time into a kiss. When they pulled apart, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Happy Hanukkah, Isabella," Ferb said for the second time that night.

Isabella pecked him on the lips again before saying, "Merry Christmas, Ferb."

* * *

**The End**

**There we go. A Holiday story featuring our favorite OTP. It's not perfect, but I like it. :)**

**And for those of you waiting on the next chapter to BatB, it is coming I swear. It's slow, but it's coming...like a turtle. **

**Review please!**


End file.
